spec_evofandomcom-20200214-history
New Zealand Grassland (New Pleistocene)
The grassland region of New Zealand. New Zealand Grassland *The New Zealand elk, Cervus canadensis zealandi, descended from elks that became native to New Zealand after they were introduced to New Zealand. They roam the grasslands of New Zealand in large herds. They're the second largest subspecies of elks. *The New Zealand dhole, Cuon alpinus zealandia, descended from dholes that escaped from zoos in New Zealand. They are similar to their ancestors, but slightly larger and they live in large packs, hunting tahrs in high elevations. *The New Zealand brown bear, Ursus arctos zealandi, a descendant of brown bears that escaped from zoos in New Zealand. They're one of the most common predators in New Zealand forests. They feeds upon king salmons, honey, berries and carrion. They have grown smaller because of fosters island rule they are the size of leopards and jaguars and compete with the New Zealand lynx. *The Castle sheep, Imperialovis monocolor, descended from domestic sheep, the Castle sheep are the most common ungulate found across New Zealand, living in large herds with 500 individuals within the herd, grazing across the grasslands of New Zealand. They are known to migrate with the Buffalovis. *The New Zealand lowland tapir, Tapirus zealandia, ''descended from tapirs that escaped from zoos in New Zealand. They are highly social, living in groups up to about 24 members in a single herd. They are the common prey of the New Zealand wild dogs. *The '''New Zealand white deer', Odocoileus zealandi, is a descendant of introduced mule deer that were released to New Zealand. They are similar to their ancestors, but are white. They live in large herds. They are known to one of the common herbivores. *The New Zealand wild horse, Equus ferus zealandi, descended from feral horses. They run in large herds led by dominant stallions. they are the ancestors of the snow horse. *The New Zealand black deer, Cervus nippon zealandia, descended from sika deer that were introduced to New Zealand as invasive species, they now live in forests, lowlands and grasslands of New Zealand. They are half the size of an elk. *The New Zealand wild dog, Canis zealandi, is a descendant of feral dogs. They live in packs, hunting large prey and competition with other predators.they are very social animals unlike most canines they use eye there eyes as communication they got this from humans because we breed eye contact communication into dogs so they used this it communicate with other New Zealand wild dogs.there one of the most adaptable animals in New Zealand.there howls are similar to the New guinea singing dog and they have very similar howls. will ring though the forests and be heard from miles away they live in the lowlands of New Zealand but have been also found in the highlands they have adapted to the environment extremely well they have a genetic defect that resulted in a extremely useful trait they have 2 extra dew claws which help them going up and down inclines. *Recently, polar hounds have been found in southern new Zealand.they have been known to hunt large prey. and have been heavily competing with New Zealand lynxes, other canines and hyenas. *'Zealand guanaco '''is a subspecies of the '''plains' guanaco '''from south america. they live in the southern bits of new Zealand.They live on the grasslands. *The '''New Zealand gray wolf, Canis lupus zealandia, descended from generations of interbreeding between the gray wolves and wolfdogs that were introduced to the wilderness of New Zealand. They are similar to their ancestors. *The New Zealand lynx, Lynx zealandi, a descendant of Eurasian lynxes that were released to New Zealand. They're one of the most common predators in New Zealand forests. They are about the size of black bear, much larger than their ancestors. *The New Zealand brown hyena, Hyaena zealandi, a descendant of brown hyenas that were released to New Zealand. They live in packs and live in the grasslands of New Zealand. They are similar to their ancestors. *The New Zealand elephant, Elephas zealandius, a descendant of Asian elephants that escaped from zoos. They are the largest land animals in the grasslands of New Zealand. They have dark greenish gray skin and cream patches on their foreheads, chests and bases of their trunks. *The New Zealand tiger, Panthera tigris zealandi, is a descendant of tigers that escaped from zoos. They are the apex predators of New Zealand, mainly prey on horses, aurochs, buffaloes, buffalovis, deer, etc. *The New Zealand water buffalo, Bubalus babulis zealandia, is a descendant of water buffaloes that were introduced to New Zealand and became invasive species. They are now one of the most common herbivores in the grasslands and lowlands of New Zealand in large herds. *The New Zealand highland aurochs, Bos zealandi, is a descendant of domestic cattle. They closely resemble highland cattle, but are dark gray and with thicker horns. They roam the grasslands of New Zealand in large herds. The main predators of the New Zealand highland aurochs are tigers, wolves, etc. *The New Zealand clouded leopard, Neofelis nebulosa zealandia, a descendant of clouded leopards that rafted to New Zealand. They are larger than their ancestors (about the size of a jaguar). They're the main predators of tahrs and goats. Males and females mate for life, they'll hunt in mated pairs and raise their cubs together and each parent takes turn watching and the other does the hunting for food. *'New Zealand tahr '''a deer sized animal that feeds on the grasses of new Zealand. they live in medium sized herds and in the snowy areas they use there horns to dig up grasses and flowers.there ancestors where the invasive Himalayan tahr. *The '''Zealand striped goat', Capra aegagrus zealandia, ''descended from ''goats evolved a striped pattern to adapt to the large forests. they live in medium sized herds up to 20 members. They have been known to climb tall trees to avoid predators.they are the most common herding animal in New Zealand. Category:New Pleistocene Category:New Zealand